


Paragon

by SaekoCrolla (Crollalanza)



Series: Sports Fest 2018 Haikyuu!! [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/SaekoCrolla
Summary: Yukie had heard about Shimizu before she met her, had heard how she was ‘a beauty’ before even knowing her name, and when she did hear that, she was a little pissed off, to tell the truth, at how the Tokyo teams seemed to be looking forwards to meeting the Karasuno manager with as much eagerness as their team.





	Paragon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Saw your face, heard your name  
> Gotta get with you  
> Girls like girls like boys do  
> Nothing new  
> -Hayley Kiyoko "Girls Like Girls"

She’d heard about her before she met her, had heard how she was ‘a beauty’ before even knowing her name, and when she did hear that, she was a little pissed off, to tell the truth, at how the Tokyo teams seemed to be looking forwards to meeting the Karasuno manager with as much eagerness as their team.

 

“Nekoma’s ace says she smells of flowers.”

“Her hair shines like silk.”

“Shimizu Kiyoko …what a beautiful name.”

“Her eyes are like deep pools of water. So clear, so bright, so—”

“And her voice is … uh …” one of Shinzen’s first years scratched his head. “What did he say about her voice?”

Konoha flopped into the seat next to her. “Knowing Yamamoto, nothing. He faints as soon as he sees any female, let alone a pretty one.”

“Have you seen this paragon of beauty?” Yukie asked, trying not to sound sour.

“Nope.” He stretched out, resting his legs on the row in front of them. “Yakkun told Komi she was decent eye-candy.”

“Why aren’t you excited, then?”  she said, assessing him. “You haven’t even combed your hair!”

“More interested in the team,” he replied. “Kuroo said they’re a pain-in-the-ass and Kozumu told Akaashi … well, as much as that pair actually talk … he said their Setter’s tricksy and there’s an interesting Wing Spiker.”

“So you’re only interested in the game, right?” she said, narrowing her eyes.

He nudged her. “What do I care when I’ve got my two favourite girls managing us?”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Konoha-kun.”

“The last onigiri?”

“Maybe not everywhere.”

 

Half the Nekoma team wandered out of the gym to welcome Karasuno, so Yukie, now curious, sidled to watch out of the gym window.

They got off their coach, some still yawning and rubbing their eyes, looking around them with interest and maybe a little wariness. And then, scrabbling around for a bag, she saw the girl everyone had been freaking out over.

“Huh?”

She was, Yukie supposed, but they way they’d been talking, she’d expected a goddess. _Still I should greet her.  She looks kinda lost._

Reaching the steps of the gym, Yukie fixed her best ‘greetings’ smile on her face, and prepared to meet them all. She stifled a laugh at the dumbness of boys for being so intimidated by a girl who was clearly terrified of her shadow and those around her.

“Oh, where’d she go?”

“Who?” Suzumeda slipped up behind her.

“The Karasuno manager. I saw her get off the coach and thought I should introduce myself.”

“No idea, but Yamamoto seems to be freaking out over something,” Suzumeda replied. “Maybe the dorm?”

“Want to come say hi with me?”

“I’ve got to refill the bottles, but I’ll see them at lunch, Shirofuku-san.”

 

She thought it was only polite to knock, even if it was her dorm too, and waited patiently outside until the door slid open. The manager appeared, even shorter close up, with her blonde hair slipping out of a hair bobble, and her face a little pink.

“Hi,” Yukie bowed to her. “Shirofuku Yukie. I’m Fukurodani’s manager. And you’re Shimizu Kiyoko, right? Karasuno’s manager.”

“Um… no … um …”

“No?”

“Assistant manager!” the girl babbled, then bowed really low. “Yachi Hitoka.”

“Yacchan, who is it?”

“Uh … uh …” She fumbled, twisting her hair between her fingers. “S-sorry what was your name again?”

“I’m Shirofuku,” Yukie said, raising her voice a touch. “Manager of—”

And then she appeared, a pair of glasses on the end of her nose, and tying up her hair in a ponytail. “Fukurodani, isn’t it?”

They’d not exaggerated. And Yukie felt a sudden kinship with Yamamoto, understanding exactly why he could barely speak in front of Shimizu-san. Her hair did shine like silk, there was a serenity about her, but also a hint of amusement in her seemingly docile eyes, and as Yachi held the door open, gesturing her into the dorm, Yukie swore she could smell flowers.

 


End file.
